Inside the Void
by SerrahSeirra
Summary: A supernatural story between the fated. When all was lost and regaining the loss from the past is too painful, will our couple Burn and Gazelle make it through? (This story will be one of the proofs to the saying below.) "Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves." -Henry David Thoreau
1. Chapter 1

I'm back from my Hiatus and would like to start anew. I can't seem to grasp the words I wish to type to continue my story "The Unimaginable" and the constant inspiration I need (mostly the nagging voice in my head)... though I'm not saying I will end it at it's current standing, I'm just straying for awhile, NOT completely out of track since BurnxGazelle is still the main here... Woohoo!

Warnings: I will mostly use semi-original characters, meaning I got some of it's characteristics somewhere when I watch animes and it just keeps compiling so I gave it life!

Anyways...on with the story.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Burn's POV

In the darkness I heard a voice, a frail voice.

_Haru._

**Who?**

_Haru._

**Oh me.**

Amidst the cold darkness a gauche silhouette formed as light suddenly burst, blinding me temporarily and painted the whole scene white. I can't quite pinpoint any features on the creature as it slowly walked towards me. It stopped right in front of me, its searching hand laid on my left cheek. I flinched at the cold touch, yet warmed me. I willed myself to focus my blurry gaze and failed.

_Won't you remember me yet?_

It said.

**Remember? Who? What are you? Wait!**

I fired away questions as the creature slowly faded as it backed away from me. My instincts ruled me to grab the creature back. I did, a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and hugged of what I thought was the creature.

I never knew you liked to hug Burn.

Ethyn a.k.a. Gazelle. Irritation quickly replaced my happiness. I retreated my arms that surrounded the man I so-called roommate and rival.

Why are you making a face like that when I saw you smiling a little while ago? Gazelle said, as he tangled his fingers in his hair in manner I knew all too well that he was either agitated, mad or something else.

I smirked

He got up from seeing my smirk and said...

Breakfast is ready, if you get there faster than me then you get half of my share too.

Ah. He knew me too well, I was down for a few days because of the damn cold I got. Now that I'm recovering, I feel the need to gobble up all the food I never got to eat because the cold made it an unpleasant time to eat too much.

It's a race. He got a head start 'cause it took a minute to wrestle my way out of the sheets I was in.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He won. That short statement got me riled up just fine. My nerves twitched and my temper rising as I ate. I know some may think that I was always hot headed and that most of the time it was directed at Gazelle. I think I'm just fine, many here in "Vladlena" is just as weird to me as I am to them. Though we all have the same goal and that's why we stay here, is to find the answers to our questions.

As far as I know I came out of nowhere and the first being who came in contact with me was Gazelle. Others were cautious as I have been growling whenever they came close to me. I can't seem to remember doing that though. You could also say my world started to revolve when Gazelle came in contact with me. Funny how I remember my childhood friend Xaria a.k.a. Mizore and she remembers me as well but not others. Though she is wary of Gazelle but she is just like that because her beloved Toya is Gazelle's cousin, and that same cousin might make a bad find in her behavior to taint her beloved's idea of her being.

Vladlena is just a part of a whole called "Eclipse Elle". I like it here in Vladlena though not as much as in the Pyre region where my abilities are in max. As to why we the "Station 3" group is taking shelter in Vladlena is still unknown. The Sensei's is just full of surprises or should I say my life did when I came here to this place, unknown to the humans and a mystery to others, Eclipse Elle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And the Prologue is done. Grammar mistakes may occur and so I'm sorry for that. Since I just type what's on my head without a re-read when finished is just another variable for grammar mistakes.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

So chapter 2 is here... For those of you who are reading my story The Unimaginable, you can expect an update soon (. /)

~.~.~.~.~

I thought this would be the best day of my life 'cause Gazelle was out with his younger twin siblings.

I have the room all to myself, time to think and play but something feels wrong, like there's a void in me, growing while Gazelle is not here.

_Void. The Void. Would you dare come? Shayi-lar?_

I jumped, startled by the familiar voice.  
>If Gazelle comes with me, I could,but... Wait. Hold that thought.<p>

The voice chuckled while saying, you're scared aren't you?

Thank god she didn't say anything at my mention of Gazelle's name.  
>"Well of course! Toudou sensei gave us a lecture about the void being cold and weird. Most importantly cold and I hate the cold."<br>Here in Vladlena the power of the void can connect easily cause this place has the neutral essence unlike the other regions which focuses on the powers of the elemental circle. Here is like, mana, life, heaven, hell, limbo,afterlife,time, fate, abyss, the void and etc. The center of the beyond. The sensei brought us here to test if we have otherworldly abilities other than the elemental types.

_Is that so?_ The voice commented.

Wait. That's the second time. It's not like I've been thinking that loud...

_No. I can simply hear you, when your defenses is weak._

"What? How?"

_You can say I'm in your head but not quite so._

Uh huh.

Weeks passed before the dream when the silhouette spoke to me the first time. It became frequent when I touched a piece of stone that I yet need to ask sensei what it was since it was his necklace and now she can communicate with me even if I'm awake.I knew for a fact now that it is a she, for the voice gave way being not buzzy anymore also the confirmation I received from her. Though there's a lot more I do not know about her.  
>Her name for one and the reason why she speaks with me.<p>

_Hey. Shayi-lar, you haven't answered me yet._

"Oh. I'm not sure."

_You should! My brother is there!_

"Why should I do it for you?"

_Who said it was just for me? You want to remember the past right?_

"The heck? You know my past?"

_Nope but going to the void will surely find you answers._

"Hey what is shayi-lar anyway? You've been calling me that and not haru anymore."

_You should ask your sensei yourself what shayi-lar is also I did not ever call you haru. It would be disrespectful._ She said with a whine in her voice.

Then who called me haru and asked to be remembered?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yey~ As you can see I am trying to experiment with different writing styles. Mistakes are surely made for I did not proof it and my sister is lazy to do it.


End file.
